


Impromptu Camping Trips Always Leads to Blowjobs

by OblivionScribe



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Camping, M/M, Werewolf, Werewolf Jesse McCree, knots, playing with knots, slight stink kink, some praising, werwolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 21:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13304028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OblivionScribe/pseuds/OblivionScribe
Summary: Jack and Jesse head out on a camping trip and well, blowjobs happen.





	Impromptu Camping Trips Always Leads to Blowjobs

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to get back into writing so yeah this is probably pretty gritty and quick but it's finished and that's what counts, right?

A knobby root stuck between Jack’s shoulders but there wasn’t any moving from the spot his body was currently pinned to. Well, not exactly pinned but he made no plans to move, not when Jesse’s snout was sniffing along the crotch of his jeans. 

The couple had taken a impromptu camping trip while the nice weather was still in their favor. With nights crisp but not freezing and the sun warm but not sweltering, the time was perfect for a long weekend away from the hustle and bustle of work and responsibility. It had been Jack’s idea and Jesse eagerly jumped at it, being a bundle of cheer as he grabbed their camping gear from the garage and haphazardly packed the back of the truck (this would later be organized in the parking lot of the general store for foodstuffs and a couple bundles of wood to give them a head start.). They went to a usual haunt for them, someplace deep in the state forest where it was highly unlikely the two would be bothered. Jesse appreciated it because he could run around without worry that someone was going to see him half or fully shifted and Jack liked that it was close to a slow moving river and wild blueberry bushes. It was simply a great place to disconnect. 

“Jesse,” Jack reached out and dragged his fingers through the dark, coarse fur along his lover’s broad shoulders. It wasn’t as thick as when Jesse was completely turned but here in this midway (which looked absolutely painful even though Jesse swore to high heaven it was not,) the patches were sparse but not in an unpleasant way. Another nudge against his crotch had Jack sucking his breath through gritted teeth, “gimmie a minute, will ya you mutt?” He reached between them to undo his button and fly - Jesse having picked himself up just enough so Jack could lift his hips and shimmy his jeans and underwear down past his ass. He looked down at Jesse and smirked, “better?” 

Now Jesse could speak when he was in a half-shift but he usually kept to easily enunciated utterings or remained silent altogether. Being with Jesse had involved learning how to read body language, something Jack figured he had a pretty good grasp of. There was a primal appeal to this kind of interaction and both men thrived off it at times like this. 

His cock and balls out for Jesse to enjoy, Jack hissed again when he felt the flat of Jesse’s tongue press roughly against them. A reasonable man would be afraid of that maw Jesse was currently sporting, full of sharp pointed canines, but the thrill of danger always got the better of the blond and he loved every pass and swipe of Jesse’s tongue before feeling a warm, moist heat wrap around his member. 

The thought of Jesse doing what he wanted to Jack and knowing there’d be little he could do about it was something he had jerked off to more than a few times. 

“Jesse...fuck~” 

It took Jesse a minute to set a good rhythm with the mouth he currently had, using his tongue to do most of the work. Jack carded his fingers in Jesse’s shaggy locks and let his hips rock up into those firm licks. With every bob and twitch, Jack’s cock would occasionally brush against sharp teeth and those pricks sent shivers up his spine each time. Raising his head, he watched Jesse’s tongue slide against his member through the gap between those jaws. With Jesse like this, he could wrap his tongue around Jack’s shaft and move the deft muscle forward and back - it was something Jack grew to appreciate rather quickly over the course of their relationship. He didn’t even care his pants and underwear would be covered in slobber by the end of Jesse’s blowjob, he could always wash them in the river tomorrow or when they returned home. 

“Good boy, just like that…” Jack babbled between deep pants to his werewolf boyfriend. Jesse loved being praised. A healthy mix of praise and dirty talk could get the man hard in no time flat or urge him on to fuck harder and longer. 

 

Jack wasn’t going to last for much longer, not with Jesse’s tongue knowing how to work him like that. “Keep that up, Jesse. Just like that, fuck that tongue of yours is too fucking good.” The were rumbles a warbled, throaty sound that vibrates Jack’s cock in all the best ways and it was then he could feel the tightness growing deep and low in the depths of his guts. The pressure and climb to climax had Jack tugging at Jesse’s hair and tufts of fur which only rewarded the blond with more of those delicious guttural sounds. 

Building pressure escalates quickly when you have a determined lover like Jesse and between the sounds and licks, the scrape of teeth and pulling of fur, Jack comes with a shudder and call of Jesse’s name. The wolf licked and lapped greedily at the spurting cock which considering the amount of slobber he had produced had nearly rendered the act pointless. Nevertheless, it had Jack groaning and wriggling to get free as his orgasm settled and sensitivity bled through. 

“Lemme up, Jesse, please? I need a minute.” Jack gave Jesse’s ear a playful tug and the werewolf reluctantly backed off with a bit of a huff. Pushing himself to a sitting position, Jack leaned over and kissed Jesse’s maw and peered below to see the knotted cock of his lover. “That doesn’t look like it’s going away anytime soon~” That little remark was met with a ‘no shit-sherlock’ edge and it had the blond sighing a laugh before inevitably reaching down to stroke and tease the knot. Had he the forethought before they left, Jack would have prepared himself to get fucked and knotted but left his plugs and lube back home. 

Jesse’s head lolled back and he arched his thick body towards Jack, showing more fo the red  
slippery member aching for any bit of attention and wasn’t he the lucky pup who had Jack there to help. Wanting to do more for his boyfriend, Jack reached with one hand to tease each veiny bulb of Jesse’s knot while the other played with the tipped cockhead, coating his fingers in the free-flowing pre and slicking it over the velvety foreskin. Jesse’s chest rose and fell as his breathing deepened, causing a raspy rattle with each inhale. Jack remained quiet as he worked, more focused at getting his boyfriend to climax but it’s not long before the blond changes how he plans to do so and shimmies between Jesse’s digitigrade legs to suck on that knot, giving each side equal attention. 

The skin there is soft but tight and radiating heat - hell the only thing that could rival the heat pouring off that prick was the heady scent of the were’s musk. The tangy, pungent scent filled Jack’s nostrils and it was impossible not to taste it on his tongue - not that he had a problem with it, truth be told he loved the way Jesse’s cock and balls smelled, even shifted. It wasn’t something he’d freely admit but was certain Jesse may have a big hint considering the sounds he would make every time he got a good whiff of his boyfriend’s junk. 

A clawed hand cradled the back of Jack’s head and he was kept skin-to-skin with Jesse’s cock as he started rutting against the blond’s face. Jack could feel pre splurt and trickle down the side of his face, mat his hair, and dry along his jaw; it drove him mad for more. And more would come literally - Jack kissed, licked, and sucked on the growing knot making Jesse howl with pleasure and rock his hips faster as he yearned to come. One good hard suck and moan had the wolf’s knot popping and Jack’s hands gripped at that organ and pressed down, mimicking the feeling of tying a mate the best he could. Jesse’s feet dug at the ground and he nearly gouged the back of Jack’s head from the crashing wave of climax and pressure against the most sensitive spots on his cock. Pulling his head back just enough, Jack was able to catch a decent amount of cum on his tongue and lips, plenty more covered his nose, cheeks and chin however, leaving the blond a mess. Jack kept his grip firm on that throbbing bulb for a good stretch of time before finally pulling away when the last dribbles of spend shot weakly from Jesse’s member. 

Jack’s back snapped a loud crack as he sat upright and he rolled his neck till that too gave a pleasing series of pops. “It’s a good thing we did this out here and not in the tent,” he teased and pulled off his shirt to wipe his face and hair. Jesse murred his peace and leaned back to recover from his climax when Jack threw his shirt at him. “Come on, I need a bath and I’m not gonna be the only one hopping into that cold-ass river.” He stood to finish stripping down, leaving only his boots on, and grabbed a change of clothes as he marched down to the water’s edge with Jesse bounding close beside him. 

Camping had been a pretty good idea, knobby roots and cold-ass rivers aside.


End file.
